


got a piece of candy and it's all for you

by firstrealcrush



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Rough Sex, Skateboarding, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstrealcrush/pseuds/firstrealcrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way Harry would ever know he was good at skating would be if he could teach someone, he'd told himself this for years. It was one of his main goals. Find someone who is the complete opposite of a stereotypical skater type, and teach them everything they need to know. He thought he found the perfect person, too. Except that it was hard to concentrate on teaching him, because he was just so goddamn hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got a piece of candy and it's all for you

**Author's Note:**

> ugh this is reallllyyyy bad and i wrote it really quickly in about an hour, i had a few people (ashley, lizette) proofread it for me and i want to thank them because they helped me to make it better!! anyways enjoy, i guess

It had become a thing. Harry would make his way to the skate-park for the third (fourth? fifth?) time this week, and _coincidentally_  Louis would be there, leaning against a tree with his glasses perched on his button nose, and a book in his hands. Louis would look up, and pretend to be surprised to see him.  _Harry!_ He'd say. _I didn't expect to see you here!_ which was complete bullshit, because that's the only reason Louis even went to that smelly, blood-spattered place; to see Harry. Okay, this is how it happened: Louis was riding past the skate-park on his bike when he first saw Harry, and he crashed it because he couldn't take his eyes off... So, he decided to keep coming back.

*

One day, the skate-park was particularly empty when Harry rolled in. In fact, the only person there was Louis. By now, it wasn't odd for Harry to see Louis there. It'd become a near-weekly thing. Harry'd given Louis a few lessons in his spare time.  _No, push off with your right foo- wait, are you left handed?_ and  _Make sure you keep your arms steady so they don't throw off your balance._ His favorite was when he first started teaching Louis, and he had to hold him by the waist until he got his balance. Today, though, Louis knew what he was doing. Harry stood back and watched as Louis kicked off, putting his foot back on and leaning back. He looked good, up until he flailed his arms a little too much and fell off. Harry helped him up, brushed him off and told him to go again. Louis knew what he was doing. He kicked off, put his foot up and flailed his arms again, landing himself on his ass and cursing under his breath. He looked up from under his fringe at Harry, who seemed irritated but not quite livid. 

"Louis, come on. You know how to do this- we've worked on it over and over and over. Keep your arms steady or you're gonna keep busting your ass!" Harry helped Louis up by pulling roughly at his arm. Louis looked at the younger boy innocently and brushed himself off. 

"You're right, Harry. 'm sorry." Louis turned away with a sly grin that Harry must not have caught. He knew what he was doing. He pushed off, put his foot back, and flailed his arms out. He skidded into a picnic table, and Harry walked over furiously. Louis was trying to make Harry angry, and as far as he could tell, it was working.

"Louis, how many fucking times do I have to tell you?! Keep your arms _stead-"_ and then Louis was kissing him. It was like something Harry had never experienced before... Like a thousand fireworks going off in his heart and lighting his cheeks a subtle pink. Harry pulled back sharply. "Who gave you permission to kiss me?" Harry snapped, grabbing Louis by the hair. Louis just smirked at him.

"I do what I want, Styles." Louis said with a coy grin, toying with the top button on Harry's shirt. Harry hesitated slightly before grabbing him by the waist and turning him over onto the picnic table. Louis let out a whimper, but propped himself comfortably against the table. Harry leaned down to Louis' ear, whispering hotly. "You could've at least bought me dinner first." 

Still holding onto Louis' feathery hair with a death grip, Harry used his other hand to pull down Louis' pants. After which, he stuck his hand around in front of Louis' face and instructed that he suck on Harry's fingers. Harry's groin was pressed against Louis' bare ass, his chest against Louis' back, his chin on Louis' shoulder and his fingers in Louis' mouth. He could feel himself growing harder as Louis' tongue swirled around his fingers. Once they were well slicked up, Harry took his fingers and pressed them against Louis' opening. Louis whined, and Harry grinned.

"You've been naughty, Louis." Harry sneered, pressing the tip of his forefinger into Louis. "And you thought I didn't notice." He pressed the rest of his finger into Louis, up until the knuckle. "When you wore those tight skinny jeans." Harry pulled his finger most of the way out and pressed it back in quickly. "And every single time you fucked up skating."  Harry entered a second finger now, moving them back and forth quickly as Louis fucked himself back onto them. "You thought i didn't notice."

"F-Fuck, Harry." Louis managed. Harry struggled to hear it, and made Louis repeat himself. "Fuck me! gah" Louis said, and Harry obliged. He pulled his fingers out, and Louis gasped a little bit at the loss. Harry unzipped his own pants, and thanked himself silently for wearing baggy jeans today because it didn't take much effort to get them off. He spit on his hand (the one that was not still entangled in Louis' hair) and stroked his hardening cock a couple times to get himself ready. He guided himself to Louis' hole and pressed against it first, not entering him but teasing him. "Harry, j-just do it already dammit" Louis spit, and Harry grinned and pushed himself into Louis quickly. Louis gasped. 

The next six or eight minutes was such a blur to the both of them. It consisted of Harry gripping onto Louis' hips so tight that he made them bleed with his nails, angling himself so that he hit Louis _just right_. Louis throwing his head back to scream, and Harry scolding him when he did. _You dirty slut, no fucking screaming! We're in a public place , if we get caught i'm gonna make it so you never forget it._ And Louis would moan, because he loved the kinky danger of public sex. Louis would reach down to stroke himself and Harry would swat his hand away.  _No, you're going to cum just from me filling you up._  And Louis would moan again, because he loved being manhandled.And he did cum, shortly after Harry said that, Louis was spurting hot white ribbons onto the ground under the picnic table he was pressed against. He lay worn out for only a second before Harry was pulling him up and pushing him onto his knees.  _I'm gonna cum._ he said, and  _you're gonna swallow it, just like the slut you are._ That's when Harry's long fingers found their way back to Louis' hair, tugging and pushing the smaller boy's mouth onto and off of Harry's dick, until he was going to absolutely _die_ if he didn't cum. He pulled Louis off, and told him to open his mouth. Harry stroked himself a few more times before tossing his head back and releasing onto Louis' tongue with a soft moan. Louis swallowed with a content smile, and licked the remaining cum off of his upper lip and cheek, swallowing that too. Harry leaned down, and kissed him hard again. 

"Do you think you'll be able to keep your arms steady, now?" Harry said softly into Louis' mouth.

"Don't know if i'll want to..." Louis said, connecting their lips again. They both chuckled.


End file.
